User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Fallen Lancer - Chapter 6: Heaven or Hell
'''Heaven or Hell '''is the sixth chapter of my fifth fanfiction, "The Fallen Lancer". I hope you like it. Following this chapter, the story is going to be very different that it was before the remaster. Heaven or Hell Following my conversation with Elena, I felt terrible that my father had murdered our child while I was away. I dismissed the thoughts, accepting that it was in the past now, and that there was nothing that I could do about it now. I went back to the inn to go to sleep for the night, but I couldn’t. I don’t know why, but something just kept me awake. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t go to sleep. I laid in bed all night, and read my journal to help pass the time, since I didn’t have anything better to do. Once morning had finally arrived, I got out of bed, and I felt terrible. I had never stayed up for an entire night before, and I wished that I hadn’t. My eyes were burning, I felt dizzy, and I could barely keep my eyes open. It was an awful feeling. I had to get over it, and go on with my day. I was wandering around the city looking for a way to pass the time, until I was approached by the Dark Elf woman who had spoken to me when I first arrived in Thrace. I didn't know what she wanted, but it had to have been important if she felt the need to approach me, a stranger. "Need something?" I asked her. "Yes," she responded. "I need your help." "What do you need?" I responded. "Please, come with me," she said. "I'll explain at my house." I went with her to her house in the Gray Quarter, and was ready to hear what she needed help with. "Now, what is it that you needed my help with?" I asked her. I had unintentionally let my voice reflect how I was currently feeling: I didn't want to be there. I could see the look on her face that she felt offended. Regardless, she told me what she needed my help with. "My brother was kidnapped a few nights ago. He lost a gambling match with some bandits, and he was unable to pay them back, so they kidnapped him. I've heard the stories about your actions in Yharnam. Please, rescue my brother for me. If you do that, I'll make it worth your time." "I see. Do you know where I need to go?" I asked her. "An abandoned mine shaft Southwest of this city. I've followed him there several times before, including the day he disappeared," she told me. "Please, go get him back. I'll make the reward more than worth the trouble." "Very well. I'll be back soon," I said before beginning to walk about the door. As I was about to leave, I stopped, turned back towards her, and asked, "What's your name?" "Talia," she said. "My brother's name is Therin." "'Talia'. That's a nice name," I responded. "Thank you. What's your name?" she asked me. "Harold," I replied. "Nice to meet you, Harold." "You too. I have to go now." I left the city, got on my horse, and headed to the mine that Talia had told me about. As I approached, I dismounted, hid my horse in the forest near the mine, and stealthily approached the mine. I was surprised to see that no one was guarding it. I entered the mine, and encountered no bandits inside. I was beginning to think that Talia had sent me to the wrong place, until I found a male Dark Elf tied to a chair. "Are you Therin?" I asked him. "It depends on who's asking," he replied. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Talia sent me to rescue you. I'm going to bring you home," I said before proceeding to untie Therin from the chair. As we were about to start leaving, someone wearing a black Yharnam-esque hat, red face mask, and maroon overcoat was standing in our way. He was very overweight, and stood only five feet and 6 inches tall. "Going somewhere?" he asked. I took my pistol out, and pointed it at him. "Easy there, friend. Would you be that quick in shooting an unarmed man?” I noticed that he didn’t have any weapons visible, but he could have had one hidden in his coat. “How do I know if you’re really unarmed?” I asked him while still pointing my gun at him. “I don’t have any weapons in my coat, I promise,” he said. Still, I didn’t put my gun away, but I wasn’t pointing it at the man anymore. “Why have you come here?” he asked. “To rescue this man,” I responded. “I’ll let you walk away this time, but don’t come back here, or you’ll regret it,” he said before snapping his fingers, causing him to disappear. Therin and I then left the mine. Therin and I returned to Thrace, and I brought him back home to his sister. She was very grateful that I had brought her brother home. "Thank you so much, Harold", she told me. "I'm in your debt. Please, take whatever you want as payment. It's the least I can do." I then said something that I had never even thought about saying before: "No reward is necessary, ma'am." "Very well. You're welcome to come back here anytime you'd like. You'll always be welcome here." She seemed surprisingly nice. I wasn't sure exactly why she was so charitable. "Thank you. I'll remember that. I have to go. You take care of yourself, and your brother," I said before holding my hand out. She put her hand on mine, and I kissed it. "Farewell, Harold." she said. Credits This remaster took a lot longer than I wanted it too, but it's finished now, and I think that it's pretty good. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts